gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam
The RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (pronounced "High-New") is an alternate interpretation of the RX-93 ν Gundam which appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Beltorchika's Children. It is piloted by Amuro Ray. Technology & Combat Characteristics Beside a more bulky design, the Hi-v sports a white and violet (CCA-MSV)/white and blue (official setting) color scheme to distinguish it from the ν Gundam's. The Hi-ν Gundam's backpack is very different from ν Gundam's, most notably it has two funnel racks, also known as funnel hangers, for mounting and recharging its fin funnels. The backpack also has a stabilator in the center and mounts two ejectable propellant/thruster units at the bottom. The Hi-ν also expands on the ν Gundam's armaments, with an added arm-mounted machine gun and a third beam saber. It can also use a Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher, an improved model of the weapon used by the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki during the Gryps Conflict, when heavier firepower is needed. The Hi-ν Gundam has a psycoframe cockpit like the ν Gundam, allowing Amuro Ray greater control over the mobile suit, bringing out its full performance. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While ineffective against mobile suit armor, the pair of head-mounted shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire and are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Machine Gun :Located in the Hi-ν's right forearm, this rapid-firing projectile weapon is equipped as the mobile suit's large size resulted in it having excess internal space. ;*Beam Saber :The Hi-ν Gundam carries three beam sabers for close combat, two stored in the back-mounted funnel racks and one stored in the left forearm. The beam sabers stored in the funnel racks are of a custom type and can emit a second beam blade from the bottom of the hilt. The beam saber stored in the left forearm is of a standard type and serves as a spare weapon. All three sabers emit a beam blade tinted a royal blue. ;*Fin Funnel :The Hi-ν Gundam carries 6 fin funnels, mounted on the backpack's funnel racks in a wing-like formation. These remote weapons are the Hi-ν's trump card in engaging enemies from a single opponent to multiple enemies. Thanks to its design features, such as its triple block structure that allows for AMBAC movements, the presence of built-in miniature generators, etc, the fin funnels have higher performance than previous mobile suit-use remote weapons. The fin funnels can arrange themselves into geometric formations to deploy the fin funnel barrier like the ν Gundam, a defensive field that can repel any attacks with lower output than the fin funnel's. The fin funnels can be recharged when they attached to the funnel racks. ;*Beam Rifle :The Hi-ν Gundam's primary weapon, the beam rifle's output is variable and at the maximum output can rival the mega particle cannons used by the warships at that time. The beam rifle can also function as a beam machine gun. ;*New Hyper Bazooka :A version of the Earth Federation's hyper bazooka modified for use by the Hi-ν, it has a caliber of 280mm and has improved firing range as well as destructive power. ;*Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher :The Hi-ν's most powerful armament. When in use, the hyper mega bazooka launcher is directly connected to the Ra Cailum's reactor due to it immense power consumption. It is able destroy a fragment of the asteroid base Axis with a single shot. ;*Shield :A thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit, the shield is also treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. Similar in appearance to ν Gundam's, the Hi-ν Gundam's shield is emblazoned with Amuro's emblem. It features a built-in 7.8 MW beam cannon and four missiles. In the redesigned version, the missiles were removed. Special Equipment & Features ;*Propellant/Thruster Unit :A propellant tank with several verniers thrusters at the sides, a pair of them are attached to the bottom of the backpack. They have the same functionality as the Principality of Zeon's stürm boosters: to allow the equipped mobile suit to move speedily without expanding its own propellant. The units are discarded once their propellant are used up. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Hi-ν's cockpit is lined with nanoscopic psycommu receptors, allowing a Newtype pilot to operate both the mobile suit and psycommu weaponry with ease. Amuro Ray would make great use of this feature, controlling the Hi-ν and maneuvering its fin funnels like extensions of his own body. One MSN-03-2 Psyco Geara Doga that was shot down during the battle at Fifth Luna had its psycoframe used to enhanced Hi-ν's own. History Like the ν Gundam, the Hi-ν Gundam is not able to push Axis by itself, resulting in the same ending that the movie has previously given. Although, in the novel, there are more details about the technology and how the psycommu work. One of the biggest examples is the spiritual manifestation of Amuro's son, protecting the Gundam in a similar fashion to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. Variants ;*FA-93-ν2HWS Hi-ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type Gallery RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (Redesign) - Front View.png|Redesign illustration by Yataka Izubuchi Hi-ν.jpg|Lineart by Yataka Izubuchi (promotion for Master Grade model release) Hi-Nu Gundam.png|Re-illustrated by Hajime Katoki Rx-93-v-2 MG Colour.jpg|Master Grade model colors srwhotnews_hj9_p120.jpg|GPB Color Version designed by Yutaka Izubuchi RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (GPB Colors) 01.jpg|Firing New Hyper Bazooka (GPB Colors) RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (GPB Colors) 02.jpg|Shield (GPB Colors) RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (GPB Colors) 04.jpg|Fin Funnels Deployed (GPB Colors) RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (GPB Colors) 05.jpg|Firing Beam Rifle (GPB Colors) RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (GPB Colors) 07.jpg|Wielding Beam Saber (GPB Colors) RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (GPB Colors) 08.jpg|Firing 60mm Vulcan Guns (GPB Colors) RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (GPB Colors) 09.jpg|Defeated (GPB Colors) Hi-nu HJ cover.jpg|First appearance of Hi-ν Gundam on the cover of Hobby Japan magazine (August 1990 issue) 00fa578f.jpg|Image from Gundam Mobile Suit Data Base: illustrated by Kazuhisa Kondo hi nu.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Hi-nu-hyper-mega-bazooka-launcher.png|With hyper mega bazooka launcher (Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga)) Mobile Suit Gundam - Vanishing Machine v1 RAW 106.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam - Vanishing Machine Mobile Suit Gundam - Vanishing Machine v1 RAW 108.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam - Vanishing Machine Games Hi-nu.jpg|SD Hi-ν Gundam extreme 2 Hi-Nu Gundam.png|In Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 Gundam_Extreme_VS_DLC-11.jpg|As featured in Sony PlayStation 3's Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gundam Online hi nu gundam.png|As seen on Gundam Online Wars game. Hi-ν Gundam Extreme Vs.jpg|Hi-ν Gundam (Extreme Vs.): downloadable content Fan Art MG Hi-v.jpg|Fan art of MG redesign. Mg-hi-nu.jpg|MG lineart with Nu coloring by a fan. 006c8e3329ee60_full.jpg|3D artwork of the Hi-ν. Hi-Nu.jpg|Hi-ν MS Girl HD Hi-Nu Gundam.jpg|Hi-v with the Psycoframe fragment. rx93-2_01.jpg rx93-2_02.jpg rx93-2_03.jpg rx93-2_11.jpg rx93-2_14.jpg rx93-2_12.jpg rx93-2_18.jpg Gundam Templates - Hi-Nu Gundam.png Fan Art Hi-ν HWS.jpeg Gunpla Hinu-hguc.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (2009): box art Hggb02.jpg|1/144 HGGB RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (GPB Color Version) (2010): box art Hi-nu gundam Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (2007): box art MG Hi-v ver.ka.jpg|1/100 MG RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (Ver Ka.) (2014): box art BBSenshi-HiNuGundam.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (2013): box art BBSenshi Hi-ν Gundam -Special Coating-.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam Coating (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art Hi_nu_vk.jpg|1/100 MG RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (Ver Ka.): completed product sample B-Club_Hi-Nu.png|1/144 B-Club (resin kit) RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (2003): box art Action Figures Hi nu barrier gunpla.jpg|1/200 HCM-Pro RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam posed with Fin Funnels' beam barrier effect parts. Metal-robot-spirits-hi-nu-beltorchika-children-ver.png|Metal Robot Spirits Hi-ν Gundam (Beltorchika's Children ver) Metal-robot-damashii-hi-nu-hmbl.png|Metal Robot Spirits Hi-ν Gundam (Beltorchika's Children ver) with hyper mega bazooka launcher Notes and Trivia *Hi-ν is merely called the ν Gundam in the Beltorchika's Children novel; it was intended to be an alternate rendering of the ν Gundam as seen in Char's Counterattack. **The name Hi-ν is a vestige from the original Hi-streamer novel (which is the basis of the Char's Counterattack movie). *The Hi-ν received a new design (official setting) starting with the release of its Master Grade model in February 2007. This version was overall slimmed down and replaced the original violet detailing with royal blue. **A second Master Grade model utilizing Izubuchi's original design was released in August 2014 under the Ver. Ka line supervised by Hajime Katoki. The FA-93-ν2HWS Hi-ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type P-Bandai add on featured the spotted pattern on the shield shown in the original Beltorchika's Children illustration. *The most common and referenced view of the Hi-ν Gundam is its SD (Super Deformed) form, thanks to the Super Robot Wars and SD Gundam G Generation series. Only through official sketches, information, drawings and fan-arts based on these do we have a notion of its true proportions. *The OVA Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G (2010) features the first animated appearance of the Hi-ν outside of its SD form, where it served as an antagonist and sported a paint job reminiscent of the RX-93 ν Gundam's. It was piloted by Koji Matsumoto. It's worth noting that the GPB version was built using parts from three separate 1/144 HGUC Hi-ν Gundams to use all six fin funnels, since each kit only has a pair of fully functional fin funnels. However, the GPB Hi-v kit that was released in real life is a simple recolor and does not match the modifications from the OVA. *The Hi-ν Gundam is an unlockable unit in the mecha action video game Another Century's Episode: R for the Playstation 3, and is obtained by playing through the game's story mode five times. *In the PSP game Gundam Assault Survive, the Hi-ν Gundam is the most expensive Gundam unit to be bought in the entire game, costing up to 12,100,600 G, and is with the highest tuning point possible for a unit, summing up to 37,178 pts. It also appears as one of the Hyper Bosses within the game, and is argued to be the most powerful Gundam in the game. *Earlier source material, such as video game profiles, often interpret the Hi-ν as the "completed" design of the ν Gundam. **The backstory of the Hi-ν in the HGUC and MG model kit (released in 2009 and 2006 respectively) all referenced events in the novel and did not state that it is the "completed" design of the ν Gundam. *The Hi-ν Gundam has appeared in a few Super Robot Wars games. In most cases, its stats are an upgrade over the normal ν (though in its initial Alpha and Alpha Gaiden appearances it was weaker than the ν HWS attack wise), though it does not replace the ν (so you can put another Newtype pilot in the older suit). In comparison, its rival, the Nightingale, has only appeared in four games (Alpha 2, D, Compact 2, and X), and has only been playable two times (D and X). The Hi-ν is usually considered the ultimate form of Real Robot, alongside Mazinkaiser (Super Robot) and Shin Getter Robo (Combining Robot) **In Super Robot Wars Destiny, there is a combo attack between the ν/ν HWS, and Mass Produced ν with Hi-ν involving the two using their Fin Funnels together. *Hi-ν Gundam is a 3000 unit in the PS3 game Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Originally released as a first edition DLC, Hi-ν Gundam is now available via free on both the Japanese PSN and HK PSN. Hi-ν Gundam's EX Burst Attack is the Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher, marking the first time in franchise history an official depiction of what is considered to be Hi-ν Gundam's ultimate weapon. *Following the release of Izubuchi's new interpretation, its visual appearance has sometimes been featured as a combination of both the original CCA-MSV art and the official setting rendition in merchandise format and also video game appearances. References Hiν.jpg|Hi-ν Gundam: information and specification from Hobby Magazine (Japan) External links *RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam on MAHQ *Hi-ν Gundam on Wikipedia